1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat control device for controlling an angle of a backrest of a seat arranged inside a vehicle and/or a horizontal position of the seat.
2. Related Art
Most seats arranged in a vehicle such as an automobile include a seat control device for inclining a backrest of the seat forward or backward and moving the seat in a horizontal direction for every seat.
Thus, in a front seat and a back seat in a front-back relationship with each other, for example, when a passenger gets on and off or when loading and unloading a baggage to and from the back seat, the backrest of the front seat is inclined forward or the relevant back seat is horizontally moved forward by the seat control device so that the passenger can easily get on and off or the baggage can be easily loaded and unloaded with respect to the back seat.
Similarly, when the passenger gets on and off or when loading and unloading the baggage to and from the front seat, the back seat of the front seat is inclined backward or the relevant front seat is horizontally moved backward by the seat control device so that the passenger can easily get on and off or the baggage can be easily loaded and unloaded with respect to the front seat.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2542578 discloses a movement device of a passenger seat of a two-door vehicle configured to detect whether or not a passenger is riding on a passenger seat, and stop the passenger seat at a predetermined position on a back side than a front end position when an operation of moving the passenger seat forward is performed with the passenger riding on the passenger seat, and stop the passenger seat at the front end position when an operation of moving the passenger seat forward is performed without the passenger riding on the passenger seat.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-28998 discloses a vehicle seat adjustment device configured to detect whether a passenger is present at the back seat, detect whether the door on the passenger seat side is opened, and incline the backrest of the passenger seat forward and move the passenger seat to a predetermined position on a front side when detecting that the passenger is not present at the passenger seat.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-72032 discloses a passenger seat device configured to detect whether the passenger is present at the back seat, and automatically move the passenger seat forward and/or automatically incline the head rest forward when detecting that the passenger is not at the passenger seat.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-115735 discloses a control device including a switch device for stopping the movement of a driver seat at a position operable by a person seated at the back seat of the driver seat.